


Chemistry

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Randy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy contemplates chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

Chemistry.

What the fuck is it?

Besides easily my least favorite subject when I was in school.

I was more the English Lit type. And, of course, Drama.

History could be boring, but there were always opportunities for strong opinions and political debate, and I enjoyed that.

I even enjoyed some Math, because I am, for such an artistic personality, oddly logical.

But Science? I was a good enough student to pull off decent grades in even the most miserable subject, but God I hated it. Chemistry the most.

Not really sure why. I mean, the flirtation gone bad with Daniel, the teacher’s senior assistant... (the fact that we were both boys not bothering him, but the fact that I was a sophomore being _scandalous_ )… didn’t help, but that wasn’t it.

Maybe it’s because Chemistry thinks it’s logical, but it’s not. And it thinks it’s somehow creative at the same time, but it’s _really_ not. It’s just a lot of letters and numbers that don’t really go together and memorizing them is so not like memorizing lines… and there’s all these little glass tubes and bad smells and it’s never fun unless something blows up and then you flunk.

So I just find it kind of ironic that “chemistry” is a word I hear so often these days.

Something I apparently have out the wazoo and up the yin yang and every which way with my co-star.

I love how I say “apparently,” like it’s news to me. Like I can’t feel it. The energy, the heat, the fucking molecules exploding or whatever they do when Gale Harold and I share the same space.

Believe me, I know.

It bugged me at first. Not the exploding molecules. The fact that my chemistry with Gale was all people wanted to talk about.

I didn’t really want to be doing interviews in the first place, but after a while I would have been happy to talk about anything… The show’s social relevance. What actors I admire. If I were a tree, what kind of tree I would be. Even my relatively boring coming out story.

But it was always… “The chemistry between you and Gale Harold” followed by words like “amazing,” “undeniable,” and “sizzling HOT.”

That followed by… “You can tell us. Is he or isn’t he?”

Not that I would have told them anyway, but I didn’t fucking know.

We hadn’t known each other for that long yet. We were friends, but we weren’t… Okay, I won’t even say we weren’t close, because we were. But I wasn’t going to ask. If it was ever anything he felt like volunteering, I would listen.

My gaydar exploded along with the molecules when I got near Gale.

When he did finally say something, it was in an interview. Coming out as straight… or straightish, or whatever.

Which saddened me a little, for some reason I tried not to examine. But then it just bugged me again.

I got pissy for a while second season, just in general. Because the talk turned to, “Wow, Gale and Randy have such great chemistry, especially considering how difficult it must be for Gale to do such disgusting things with the little gay man. What a talented actor.”

Okay, that’s not a direct quote.

And yes, Gale is very talented, but I’d hardly say that’s what makes him so.

I felt our chemistry was being slighted somehow… qualifiers put on it… and I didn’t like that.

I’d accepted the uniqueness of our chemistry. I’d come to embrace it, anticipate it. And I’d grown quite protective of it, and all its layers.

There are different kinds of chemistry. And I don’t mean organic and inorganic.

Sometimes actors have good acting chemistry. Regardless of gender or sexual orientation or what type of scene it is. They just play well off each other and keep you riveted. Example, Sharon Gless and fucking _everybody_.

Then there’s the romantic chemistry, the sexual chemistry. The Bogey and Bacall deal. The… I don’t know, Richard Gere and Julia Roberts, you two _have_ to be together kind of chemistry.

Gale and I have all of those. We have from day one, from the screen test.

Where Dan and Ron were the first to use the C word, while practically drooling (Ron) and jumping up and down in excitement (Dan).

I was wishing I’d paid more attention in class, because I wasn’t sure what to do about all the chemical reactions taking place in my body, the explosions on my skin, or the atomic meltdown I was pretty sure I felt kick in once we kissed.

I had to adjust to those. Build up a tolerance, in a way. Because that was a child’s first chemistry set, compared to the nuclear reactor of doing full-out sex scenes with him… God.

I still feel it. I’ll never be immune.

I’ve even learned to let myself enjoy it… I won’t let chemistry make me miserable twice in one lifetime… But it’s hard to know where it ends sometimes.

Because it doesn’t. Everyone says chemistry can’t be faked. You either have it or you don’t.

And if you have it, you always have it. You don’t put it on for the cameras.

Although it makes for fucking awesome footage.

It’s _there_ … all the time.

We hang out between scenes… It’s there.

We grab breakfast together at that little café… It’s there.

We listen to music at my apartment or his… It’s fucking there.

Sometimes I try to only breathe through my mouth around Gale, because then maybe I won’t be so affected by his pheromones.

Not sure how those work either, but our pheromones definitely like each other. They mix well.

There’s bubbling, though… under the surface.

  


 _Sigh_ … I tried to pose an academic question. Point out a simple irony.

I ended up on a diatribe about how good it feels to touch Gale, breathe Gale, be around Gale.

Big surprise. My mind used to drift in class the same way.

But the only conclusion I’ve really come to is that I would very much like to fuck Gale.

Out the wazoo and most definitely up the yin yang and every which way our filthy minds can come up with.

Which I have a feeling is a lot. Because I think “straightish” Gale is actually a lot closer to “every which way.”

Otherwise I’ll have to pretend that I still hate chemistry.

And, now that I’ve experienced it… with Gale as my teacher… that’s just not so.


End file.
